Broken and Alone
by DurpGurl
Summary: Sit down and let me tell you a tale about my life, a tale about my rise to power. A tale about how I got into the Dark Forest. I'm stuck here, Broken and Alone. My name is Ashwing and this is my story.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

A dark gray tabby she-cat walked into a clearing, possibly one of the only places in the Dark Forest with grass. The clearing was surrounded by tall gray trees that blocked out the sunlight. There was a large flat stone in the middle of the clearing. The she-cat walked up to the flat stone and laid down, relaxing in the never ending darkness of the forest. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

The she-cat woke up quickly woke up to the voices of other cats nearby. Two cats walked into the clearing, one a large muscular black tom with blue eyes and a scar across its face. And the other, a small golden she-cat with green eyes. They both stop in their tracks and staring at the gray tabby, surprised to say the least.

"W-who are you?" The golden she-cat asked nervously, her eyes still filled with shock to see another cat in the clearing. Both of them have obviously never seen another cat other than themselves in the Dark Forest. The tabby sat up and looked at the two more closely; they didn't seem like cats that would break the warrior code.

"My name is Falconbreeze" The large tom told the tabby, then pointed with his tail to the golden she-cat "And this is Sandblaze. What's your name?" He inquired. The tabby still looked at them questionably; they really didn't look like the type of cats that wouldn't follow the clan's precious code.

"What is your name" Falconbreeze demanded. The tabby guessed he wouldn't quit asking until he knew her name. The she-cat had to think, it was so long ago since she heard her own name, she couldn't remember until it popped into her head.

"My name is Ashwing" She said to Falconbreeze. Ashwing's tail swooped over her paws as she spoke, she could barely remember her own name.

"Well, why are you here?" Sandblaze questioned Ashwing further. Ashwing looked to the tom named Falconbreeze, his blue eye burned into her pelt when she didn't answer Sandblazes question.

Sandblaze sighed when Ashwing didn't answer. "I can tell you why we're here." Sandblaze offered, Ashwing only shook her head. "It's alright; you don't have to tell me why you two are here. But I will tell you why I am in this unforgiving forest of darkness."

Ashwing put her paw onto the ground in front of her "Sit down, and let me tell you a tale about my rise to power and how I got into this horrible forest." The two cats walk over to Ashwing and sat down in front of her. Sandblaze looked at Falconbreeze and smiled, excited to hear Ashwing's story. Falconbreeze on the other hand looked tired and very annoyed with Sandblaze, she couldn't sit still she was acting like a kit outside of the nursery for the first time.

Sandblaze turned to look at Ashwing, her green eyes glowing with delight as she waited for her to start telling the story. Ashwing turned to look at Falconbreeze to see if he was ready for her to start the story. His blue eyes locked onto hers as she took one glance at him.

"Are you going to start your story or are we just going to wait until we fade away?" The black tom demands. Sandblaze snickers, but still waits for Ashwing to start her story.

"Yes. I'm starting now, just keep your pelt on" The gray tabby hisses. "I was born in Shadowclan on a cold leaf-bare night…"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A black-and-white she-cat woke up with a jolt. Her swollen belly contracted, she unsheathed her claws and yowled from the pain.

"Lightkit go get Berryleaf" The she-cat ordered the kit before another contraction came upon her body.

Lightkit ran to the medicine den and stopped at the entrance. "Berryleaf, Swiftshadow is kitting!" The kit said softly to wake no other cat than Berryleaf, but the medicine cat did not come out of his den. "Berryleaf!" The kit called louder. Lightkit sighed and walked into the den, when she saw Berryleaf she pounced onto his sleeping back.

"Wake up Berryleaf, Swiftshadow is kitting!" She exclaimed to the sleeping tom. He jerked awake, pushing the kit off of him and stood up. Berryleaf quickly padded over to his herb supply and grabbed borage leaves and chervil.

He walked in front of Lightkit and put the herbs down. "Go find Swiftshadow a stick, one you find a good one bring it to the nursery." He commanded the little kit. Berryleaf picked the herbs back up as Lightkit ran out of the den.

The wind roared outside of the dens as Berryleaf dashed to the nursery. Swiftshadow lay at the edge of the nursery, another queen sitting beside her. Berryleaf padded to the queens and sat down in front of Swiftshadow.

"Take these" The medicine cat ordered as he put the herbs down. Swiftshadow gulped them down and shrieked as her stomach contracted once again. The other queen moved away from Swiftshadow to give Berryleaf room to work. "Thank you, Lillyheart" He muttered as he moved to the queen's stomach.

Lightkit charged to the nursery and stopped at the entrance. She calmed down and padded in, heading towards Swiftshadow to give her the stick she found. Lightkit gave the stick over to Swiftshadow then turned to her mother, Lillyheart.

"Go into your nest and sleep, it's too early for a kit to be up." The queen told the kit. Lightkit sighed and slinked over to her nest, as a small black-and-grey tom came out of Swiftshadow. Lilyheart walked to the kit and started to lick it.

When dawn had finally risen Swiftshadow had kitted two toms and a she-cat. Swiftshadows mate raced to the nursery when Berryleaf had told him the good news.

"Swiftshadow?" He called to his mate to check if she was awake after her long night. He walked into the nursery and looked at the kits. One of the toms was black-and-grey and the other fully white. But the she-cat was a dark gray tabby just like her father.

"I'm awake, Smokewhisker." She yawned. Lightkit bounded out of the nursery to play in the newly fallen snow, but saw that Berryleaf was sorting some herbs and decided to go ask if he needed any help.

"Have you thought of any names?" Smokewhisker asked his mate. "I've thought of a few, would you like to hear them?" She responded.

He nodded, Swiftshadow pointed to the white kit. "This one should be Cloudkit" Then she pointed to the black-and-grey tom. "This one could be Duskkit." Then she finally point at the tiny she-cat. "And this one can be Ashkit."

Smokewhisker smiled. "They're beautiful names. I'll go get you some fresh kill."

"Thank you" Swiftshadow sighed as she laid her tired head on the moss of her nest, drifting off to sleep.

The queen awoke at sunhigh and looked at her kits. She started to lick Cloudkit then she realized that he was cold and wasn't breathing. She looked around the nursery to find Lightkit, but she was outside playing. She saw Lillyheart in her nest sleeping.

"Lillyheart!" The queen wailed. Lillyheart woke up and rushed to Swiftshadows side. "What's wrong Swiftshadow?" She questioned.

"Cloudkit is dead" Swiftshadow cried out. "Lightkit go get Berryleaf, quickly!" Lillyheart ordered the kit.

Lightkit ran under Darkpaw to get to the medicine den. "Watch it, kit!" He hissed as she stopped in front of the den.

"Berryleaf!" She yowled to the medicine cat. "What is it?" He demanded as he turned to face the kit. "Something's wrong inside of the nursery, Lillyheart told me to get you." The kit stated.

"Alright I'll go over there now" He sighed as he pushed through the entrance of his den and slowly padded to the nursery. Lightkit trailed after the medicine cat.

"What's wrong with the kit?" Berryleaf asked Swiftshadow, her nose pressed against Cloudkits cold white pelt. "He's dead" Lillyheart replied. Berryleaf looked at the kits, as Duskkit coughed and the medicine cat looked back at the two queens.

"Duskkit has whitecough; I'll take him into the medicine den so Ashkit won't catch it as well." He sighed. "What happened to Cloudkit?" Lightkit asked the medicine cat before Swiftshadow could say anything.

"He possibly died from whitecough, or maybe Starclan thought it was time for him to join them." He stated. Swiftshadow hissed, "Cloudkit was barely with Shadowclan!"

"Starclan does everything for a reason, Swiftshadow." The medicine cat said before he picked up the ill kit and padded back to his den.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ashkit opened her eyes for the first time. She looked around the nursery; no other cat was in it but her. The kit stood up and walked over to the entrance of the nursery; she looked outside and saw many other cats gathering around a large overhanging branch with two cats sat upon. One snow white with long fur and blue eyes. The other had a red pelt with amber eyes.

"Cats of Shadowclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown loyalty and determination. Your next medicine cat will be Lightkit." The red cat announced.

"Lightkit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Berryleaf?" The white cat asked the dapple pelted kit. "I do" She answered.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats." Berryleaf informed her, they touched noses and then the white cat gave Lightkit her new name, Lightpaw.

The medicine cat jumped down with his new apprentice as the white cat started to talk to the clan again, "I know that many of you are still sad after the death of two of Swiftshadow's kits, Cloudkit and Duskkit last moon, but we have two new warriors today!" The clan yowled in satisfaction. "Darkpaw and Ratpaw, come forward" She instructed them. They both stepped toward their leader.

"I, Froststar, leader of Shadowclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

"Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Froststar asked the apprentice.

"I do" Darkpaw replied, his eyes sparking with happiness.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Darkpaw from this moment you will be known as Darkstrike. Starclan honors your courage and fighting skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan." Froststar rested her muzzle on Darkstrike's head, he licked her should for respect.

She lifted her head back up and Darkstrike backed up beside Ratpaw. "Ratpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" The leader questioned again.

"I do" Ratpaw answered.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Ratpaw from this moment you be known as Rattooth. Starclan honors your bravery and cleverness, and we welcome you as a fell warrior of Shadowclan." She rested her muzzle on Rattooth's head, he licked her should out of respect. He stepped back and the clan called them by their warrior names.

Ashkit stepped out of the nursery when the meeting ended; she looked for her mother, Swiftshadow. She didn't know what Swiftshadow looked like so she called her name softly, "Swiftshadow?"

A gray tabby tom looked back towards the kit, his eyes opened widely and her purred slightly. "Ashkit, your eyes are open!" He exclaimed happily. The tom turned around completely and pulled the kit close to him as he began to purr louder.

"Do you know where Swiftshadow is?" The tiny she-cat asked. "Oh, I just saw her go into the warriors den. I'll go get her, you stay here, okay?" He told the kit, she nodded and he ran over to a large den made out of brambles. His head popped in for a second then out again, he padded back to Ashkit. He sat down beside her as a black-and-white she-cat came out of the den and headed towards the two cats.

"What are you doing out of the nursery?" She hissed. The kit jumped back in fear as the gray tabby tom's eyes filled with worry. Swiftshadow stepped closer to Ashkit, the kit stumbled backwards. But the black-and-white she-cat was too fast for the small kit, before Ashkit knew it her mother stood in front of her. The warriors paw lifted up to smack the kit but the tom got in the way and stopped her before she did.

"Swiftshadow stop this now, you're not supposed to hurt kits. It's against the warrior code." He hissed at his mate. She put her paw back down.

"Starclan has abandoned us; there is no use for your precious warrior code now." Swiftshadow snarled. "Just because Cloudkit and Duskkit are dead doesn't mean that Starclan has abandoned us!" He yowled at her.

"Fine, if you don't believe that Smokewhisker, then I am not longer your mate." She turned away and started to walk to the entrance of the camp but turned her head back, "And you can take care of that kit" She spat as she turned her back to them and padded out of the camp.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Smokewhisker's eyes were filled with shock as he watched his former mate pad out of the camp. He stood in the middle of the camp, his only kit sitting in front of him. The gray tom looked down to the kit and noticed that she was shivering; he placed his tail onto her shoulders, leading her back to the nursery. A tortoiseshell she-cat followed them into the nursery and looked at Ashkit with a worried glance.

"Is she alright?" The she-cat asked Smokewhisker as she stalked over to the shivering kit. "She's fine, but she will get hungry soon and I'm not sure how I will feed her without Swiftshadow." He replied. The

"What do you mean, without Swiftshadow?" The tortoiseshell questioned, wrapping her tail around the kit. "Swiftshadow doesn't want Ashkit because of what happened to Duskkit and Cloudkit, and because of that she believes that Starclan has abandoned us." The tom sighed.

"I can take care of her" She exclaimed, Smokewhisker's eye lit up with hope, "Really?" He inquired, forcing down a purr as he looked at the she-cat and his kit.

"Of course, I was about to move into the nursery to have my own kits, it won't make a deference if I move a few Sunrises early." The she-cat chuckled, the gray tom started to purr, "Thank you, Blossomtuft!"

Ashkit looked at Blossomtuft's amber eyes. '_Do mine look like that_?' She wondered to herself.

"Do you want me to get you some fresh-kill?" Smokewhisker asked the queen.

She shook her head, "No, but could you go to Berryleaf's den and get me some herbs?"The tom gave her a confused look, "Why do you need herbs?" He questioned.

"Berryleaf told me that there is an herb that helps queens with their milk. I would need that to feed Ashkit"

Smokewhisker laughed, "Oh, I'll go get it from him then" He padded closer to the small kit and touched noses with her. "I'll be right back, okay Ashkit?" She looked into his big icy blue eyes as he spoke, "Can I come with you?" She asked him.

"No, it's far too cold for a kit to be outside of the nursery right now" Smokewhisker chuckled as he pulled away from his daughter and padded out of the nursery.

"Do you want to play a game?" Blossomtuft questioned the kit as she walked over to an unused nest and pulled a mouthful off. "What kind of game?" The she-kit inquired as she watched the queen. "Well you play with this ball of moss, but it's supposed to be prey" She told the tiny kit as she turned the patch of moss into a ball.

"Here I'll show you what to do" She crouched down into a hunting crouch, moving all of her weight to her haunches and lifting her tail off of the ground. Moments later she pounced at the moss ball and looked back at Ashkit, holding the moss ball in her mouth. Blossomtuft dropped the ball back down and turned back to the kit, "You try now."

The she-kit crouched down like Blossomtuft showed her; she moved her tail as she concentrated on the moss ball. "Don't move your tail, the prey will here you coming" The queen told her. Ashkit lifted her tail up and looked back at Blossomtuft, "Do I attack it now?" She asked and the she-cat nodded. The gray tabby looked to the moss ball, shook her haunches and jumped at the moss ball.

She looked back at Blossomtuft, holding the moss ball in her mouth. "That was great Ashkit!" The she-cat bubbled as Smokewhisker came back into the nursery with the herbs. He put them down beside Swiftshadow's old nest and looked at Ashkit with a smile, "Ashkit-" He was cut off by a loud yowl coming from the entrance of the camp.

"Froststar, Riverclan is attacking!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Smokewhisker's smile instantly vanished when he heard those four words being yowled from the camp's entrance. He looked away from Ashkit to look at Blossomtuft, "I'll go see if Froststar wants me to go battle Riverclan." Blossomtuft nodded as the tom turned away and walked out of the nursery. Ashkit followed her father to the entrance of the nursery and stopped to see what was going on.

A large muscular tom ran to the overhanging branch, Froststar sitting on top. "Beetlescar, where is Riverclan invading from?" She demanded. The tom shook as he spoke, "They're coming through from the Greenleaf Twoleg place."

Lightpaw padded up to Beetlescar and led him to the medicine den as Froststar and her deputy, Oaktail chose the warriors to go fight Riverclan.

"Smokewhisker, Emberlight, Gorseclaw, Thisltefur, Whitefoot, Clawpelt, Badgerface, Darkstrike, and Longpaw. The rest of you stay here and protect the camp." She called out, both her and Oaktail jumped down from the overhanging branch when she finished.

Ashkit watched as the patrol vanished through the bramble entrance. She looked back to Blossomtuft lying down in her nest. "Why is Riverclan attacking us?" The gray she-kit asked as she walked over to the Shadowclan queen.

"They are trying to get more territory; they've been like that for moons, but don't worry my kit lay down and eat." Ashkit did as she was told and padded over to Blossomtuft.

* * *

><p>Ashkit popped awake as she heard the sound of cats fighting coming from outside of the nursery. She stood up slowly and stalked to the entrance of the nursery to see what was happening. She looked outside and saw some of the warriors that were still in the camp fighting. Then a foul stench hit her nose, it smelled like fish and salt.<p>

'It must be Riverclan!' The kit thought to herself. Ashkit was tempted to help the warriors even though she was just a kit and didn't know any battle moves at all, but before she decide whether to go or not and large black and grey tom ran into the nursery.

Blossomtuft yawn and looked around she almost jumped out of her fur when she saw the large tom, "Wolffrost, what are you doing in here?" She hissed as she glared at him.

"I'm here to make sure you two don't get your pelts clawed off." He replied before picking up Ashkit and moving her away from the nursery's entrance.

"Are you alright?" She asked, calmly herself down. The tom nodded yes as he put the kit down beside the queen. Wolffrost sauntered back to the nursery's entrance and looked out into the camp.

"Riverclan retreat!" A loud voice yowled from outside. Wolffrost ran out of the nursery to help chase out the remaining Riverclan warriors.

"Can I go out and help them?" Ashkit inquired from the tortoiseshell queen. "No, you're too little to go out in the snow." She told the small she-kit.

"Can I just look then?" The gray tabby kit asked, hoping the queen will say yes and let her go outside. "Fine, but stay inside." The tortoiseshell sighed and licked the kit on the ears before she ran off.

Ashkit stop at the entrance and looked out into the camp. The clan was gathering around the entrance of the camp, it looked like they were helping injured cats. She saw that Froststar was limping to her den and two small toms were walking beside her to support her, both of them had deep claw and bite wounds over their bodies.

Then the she-kit saw a dark brown tom carrying a limp gray tabby in his jaws. She looked back at Blossomtuft to check if she was looking her way, she wasn't. Ashkit turned back to the camp and ran out to the dark brown tom. The tom stopped in the middle of the camp and dropped the limp tabby.

"Ashkit I'm sorry, I couldn't save him" He mumbled under his breath right before he walked over to the medicine den where Berryleaf and Lightpaw were treating wounds. Her heart dropped when she saw the body. It was her father, Smokewhisker.

The she-kit buried herself in the limp toms frozen fur as Blossomtuft walked out of the nursery. The queen ran over to Ashkit and the limp warrior once she saw them both laying the middle of Shadowclan's camp.

"Ashkit are you alright?" The she-cat asked in a fearful voice. The gray kit looked up to Blossomtuft as a loud yowl came from the overhanging branch.

"Let all cats old enough to catch a frog gather here beneath the Branch for a clan meeting!" Ashkit and Blossomtuft looked toward the Branch to see Oaktail the clan's deputy while the rest of Shadowclan sat around the overhanging branch.

"The battle against Riverclan was hard, and because of them we lost one of our most loyal warriors, Smokewhisker!" He hissed in anger as a ginger she-cat spoke, "Where is Froststar?"

"She is in her den; Coalstar took one of her lives" He told the clan, "We must get Riverclan back for this!" A small jet black tom spat, the clan yowled in agreement.

"Yes. But for now we will sit vigil for Smokewhisker. End of clan meeting!"


	6. Chapter 5

Two moons passed since Smokewhisker's death. In the past two moons Ashkit learned about the Clans, and learned the names of her clanmates. Shadowclan killed Riverclan's deputy, Pebblecreek. Blossomtuft had her kits; she had three she-kits named, Fawnkit, Sootkit, Rosekit and one tom named, Fallenkit.

Fawnkit had light brown fur and amber eyes, Sootkit had black fur and green eyes, Rosekit had white fur, ginger patches with blue eyes and Fallenkit had a pale brown pelt with dark brown eyes.

Now that Blossomtuft had her four kits she didn't pay attention to Ashkit anymore. It didn't bother her at first because she knew that when the kits were older she could play with them, but when they were aloud outside of the nursery they just ignored her like Blossomtuft.

* * *

><p>Ashkit sat outside of the nursery and watched Blossomtuft's four kits playing, as a tom with a white and black pelt padded up to her.<p>

"Hey, Ashkit want me and Yellowpaw to show you some battle moves?" He asked the gray tabby kit.

"Sure, Longpaw" She replied, standing back up as a tortoiseshell she-cat walked up to the two cats. "Longpaw you can do that after we go on a border patrol with me, Thistlefur, Silverheart and Applefern." She told the tom.

"Alright, Yellowpaw" He acknowledged her as she walked to the group of cats, "Well see you when I get back, Ashkit" Longpaw purred as he slowly padded to the patrol of cats about to leave.

"Hurry up Longpaw we don't have all Sunrise!" A she-cat with silver and white fur hissed while the border patrol began to leave the camp.

Ashkit watched them leave, the four kits play fighting beside her. Sootkit pinned Fallenkit onto Ashkit's tail, she hissed in agony, even though Fallenkit was just a tiny kit he was large for his age.

"Get off of me you useless furballs!" She spat, the two kits squealed and got off of her. Ashkit stormed away from the four kits to the elders den. Inside of the elders den was Shadowclans three elders, Skywing, Brackenfall and Eaglesong.

"Hello, Ashkit" The light silvery she-cat known as Skywing purred, as a brown tabby tom hissed in pain. "What's wrong with Brackenfall?" The gray kit asked.

"He's been having joint aches for the past Quarter-moon. Hopefully Lightpaw will come soon with herbs for him." A golden tabby tom named Eaglesong told the kit, just as Lightpaw padded into the den and walked straight to Brackenfall. She dropped the herbs that were in her mouth and looked back at the entrance of the elders den.

"What are you waiting for?" The brown tabby demanded in a bitter tone. The pale gray she-cat looked back to Brackenfall, "I'm waiting for Berryleaf; he's supposed to show me what to do."

A few heartbeats later Berryleaf appeared outside of the den, he popped his head inside of the den and looked at Lightpaw.

"Good you're here" He sighed and walked into the elders den, and sat down over Brackenfall. Berryleaf beckoned Lightpaw to sit down beside him with his tail, she sat down and he began to show her what to do.

"Ashkit, do you want to hear a story while the two of them help Brackenfall?" Skywing asked the kit, "Sure!" Ashkit purred and sat in front of the silvery she-cat.

"Do you want to hear about Firestar, or Tigerstar? Oh wait! How about Blackstar?" She questioned Ashkit, almost bouncing up and down like a newly made apprentice.

"Tell her about Blackstar" Eaglesong huffed as he lay down in his nest. "Alright" The elderly she-cat sighed happily.

* * *

><p>After Sunhigh the border patrol came back, Longpaw and Yellowpaw showed Ashkit the Belly Rake and the Front Paw Blow. A large black tom with white markings on his face came over to the three young cats.<p>

"What are you three doing?" He asked in a harsh tone as Ashkit looked up from where she was crouching and saw the large muscular tom known as Badgerface. "We're teaching Ashkit some battle moves" Longpaw answered as the gay kit stood up and padded over to Yellowpaw.

"Ashkit can learn those when she's an appre-" The large tom was cut off by a yowl coming from the Branch.

Froststar was sitting on the overhanging branch as the Clan gathered beneath it. "The gathering is tonight, Oaktail and I have chosen the warriors that are coming with us. They are, Snowcloud, Thistlefur, Applefern, Falconcry, Swiftshadow, and Yellowpaw. Eat and rest now, we leave before Moonhigh." And with that she jumped down from the Branch and padded into her den, Oaktail following behind her.

Badgerface turned back to looked at the three cats, "As I was saying, Ashkit can learn that when she's an apprentice." He told them before walking over to Froststar's den.

Yellowpaw yawned and stretched her back out "I should go for that rest now" She laughed, "Fine, but you better tell me all about what happened!" Longpaw shouted as the tortoiseshell she-cat walked into the apprentices den.


	7. Chapter 6

Ashkit popped awake, she looked around the nursery; Blossomtuft and her four kits were sleeping in their nests. She stood up and stretched her back, before walking out of the den.

The gray kit looked around the clearing, seeing Longpaw, Yellowpaw, Clawpelt, Thistlefur and Silverheart near the elders den. She padded up to the group of cats, Longpaw and Yellowpaw both looked over to her.

"Hey Ashkit!" Longpaw purred as Yellowpaw rolled eyes, "Want to help us clear out the elders den for new moss?"The tortoiseshell apprentice asked, Ashkit nodded yes and the three of them walked into the elders den.

The group padded into the elders den, Skywing looked up from the mouse she was eating. "Hello you three" she purred.

"Hi Skywing, where's Eaglesong?" Longpaw asked the old she-cat. "He's out hunting" Brackenfall replied in a harsh tone. Ashkit looked at the elder in surprise.

"Don't worry; Brackenfall's been like that since last moon." The light silver she-cat chuckled as Brackenfall hissed, "Will you three just change my moss and get out"

"Be nice to them Brackenfall." Skywing scolded as the three young cats began to take away the old moss.

* * *

><p>The group padded back out of the den at Sunhigh, Longpaw asking his littermate what happened at the gathering as they went to the nursery.<p>

"C'mon Yellowpaw, tell us what happened!" Longpaw demanded, before he and Ashkit sat down.

"Can't you two wait? Froststar said that she'll tell the Clan later." Yellowpaw hissed slightly as she sat down.

Silverheart and Thistlefur padded over to the three cats. "Are you two done cleaning out the elders den?" The white and silver she-cat questioned the two apprentices, they both nodded and Thistlefur continued.

"Good. You two are needed for a hunting patrol with Applefern, Beetlescar, Gorseclaw, and Sweetflower."

Longpaw and Yellowpaw both stood up, Yellowpaw started to walk to the small group of cats waiting near the entrance of the camp while Longpaw just looked back at the gray kit.

"I'll see you when we get back." His soft glaze swept over her, "Bye Longpaw" The gray kit squeaked goodbye. The white-and-black tom smirked and ran over to his littermate.

"Blossomtuft can we go outside?" Ashkit heard one of the four kits inside of the nursery ask their mother. "Not right now, Fallenkit. All of you need to eat and rest, and then you four can go play outside."

"Please Blossomtuft!" A little she-cat begged, "I said no, Rosekit, you can sleep first, then go out and play."

After Blossomtuft said that the kits went quiet, so Ashkit slowly went into the nursery and laid down in her nest, quickly drifting off the sleep.

* * *

><p>The gray she-kit woke up on a grassy moorland; looking around herself she saw a dark gray tabby padding over to her.<p>

She watched the tom swiftly walk over to her; he stopped in front of her and grinned. "Hello, Ashkit" The tom purred as Ashkit's eyes filled with shock.

"Smokewhisker, is that really you?" The gray kit asked, the larger tabby nodding after she spoke, "Of course it's me, I'm the one who brought you to this moorland, I've been wanting to talk to you. Alone"

"What did you want to tell me?" Ashkit inquired, her father sat down in front of her. He flicked his tail, indicating for her to sit down with him. The tabby she-kit sat down as Smokewhisker began to talk.

"Starclan sa-" The large tom started to say but was interrupted by a cat yowling. Ashkit looked over and saw a cat running towards them.

"Smokewhisker what did we tell you?" The brown tom hissed as he slowed down and stopped beside the larger tom. Smokewhisker stood up and faced the smaller tom, "Rushpelt she needs to know!"

"No she doesn't, Starclan has already planned out her fate, and you cannot change it, Smokewhisker." The slender tom spat back to Smokewhisker before turning around, facing the way he came from.

"C'mon, we should get back to the hunting grounds before they come looking for you."

"Fine." The large gray tom grunted back to Rushpelt, before they both padded away from Ashkit, leaving her alone in the clearing.


	8. Chapter 7

It was a bright Newleaf day; three moons had passed since Leaf-bare. The elder, Brackenfall had died from greencough and Snowcloud moved into the nursery with Blossomtuft and her kits.

* * *

><p>Today Ashkit was six moons old, she couldn't wait to get out of the crowded nursery and move into the apprentices den with Longpaw and Yellowpaw.<p>

The gray she-kit padded into the elders den and looked around the large den for Skywing and Eaglesong, but they were nowhere to be found inside of the den. Ashkit stalked back out of the elders just before she heard a loud yowl coming from the Branch.

"Let all cats old enough to catch a frog gather here beneath the Branch for a clan meeting!" The small gray tabby looked up to the overhanging branch to see Froststar look back at her as the rest of Shadowclan gathered around the Branch.

"Today we have one new apprentice, Ashkit step forward." Ashkit stepped towards the Branch, her excitement showing through every step she made.

"Ashkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ashpaw. Your mentor will be Gorseclaw. I hope Gorseclaw will pass down all he knows on to you."

"Gorseclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Clawpelt, and you have shown yourself to be brave and wisdom. You will be the mentor of Ashpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Ashpaw."

The newly made apprentice ran over to her mentor and they touched noses as the clan chanted her new name.

Gorseclaw pulled away from Ashpaw after the clan was finished calling her name, right as Longpaw and Yellowpaw padded over to them.

"Congratulations on becoming an apprentice, Ashpaw. You'll be in the same den as us now!" Longpaw purred as his sister rolled her eyes, "Too bad we won't be in the same den for long; we should be having our final assessments soon."

Gorseclaw slowly stalked over to the entrance of the clan's camp and looked back to the group of apprentices. "Ashpaw let's go, I want to show you Shadowclan's territory before Sundown." The black tom told his apprentice, licking his white chest fur as Ashpaw ran to him.

"Can Longpaw and I come with you two?" Yellowpaw asked, Gorseclaw stopped grooming himself and looked at the she-cat, "Go ask your mentors, me and Ashpaw will wait here for you two."

The two older apprentices ran off to their mentors, Yellowpaw's mentor, Thistlefur was outside of the warriors den sharing tongues Sweetflower. While Longpaw's mentor, Silverheart was eating a frog with her mate, Wolffrost.

Only heartbeats after the two apprentices came back to Gorseclaw and Ashpaw. "Silverheart said I could come with you." Longpaw told the gray tabby's mentor, Yellowpaw saying the same thing about Thistlefur after.

"Very well, let's go then." The black tom impatiently said before padding through the thorn tunnel leading outside into Shadowclan's territory.

Gorseclaw slowly led them to the Greenleaf Twolegplace first; Ashpaw looked around confused about the large Twoleg bridge-like thing over the water. "What do the Twolegs do with that?" The gray tabby inquired, the two older apprentices laughed as Gorseclaw hid his laughter.

"We're not really sure what the purpose of it is, but the Twoleg kits play on it in Greenleaf." The black and white warrior told her as she gave the Greenleaf Twolegplace another confused look.

"Don't worry, Ashpaw Twolegs always build weird things like this." The older tortoiseshell apprentice chuckled.

Gorseclaw padded a few tail lengths away before he looked back at the three apprentices, "Let's keep going you three" he called to them with a sharp tone, while ushering with his tail for them to follow him.

* * *

><p>The four cats were finished looking around the territory, in was nearly Sundown and the group was now heading back to Shadowclan's camp.<p>

While they were out Ashpaw learned what Thunderclan smelled like, saw most of the marshes and swampland that made up Shadowclan's territory and remembered the salty fish scent of Riverclan.

The four cats padded into camp, Longpaw and Yellowpaw head back to their mentors to train, while Ashpaw and Gorseclaw walked to the fresh kill pile. "You can eat and rest now, we have a long day of training tomorrow." Ashpaw nodded, he grabbed a frog and left his apprentice.

Ashpaw picked up a mouse for herself, and walked to the apprentices den. She ate her fresh-kill in small, neat bites. After she was done eating she buried the remains of the mouse and stalked inside of the apprentices den. She looked around her new den and found a nest near Yellowpaw's. The gray tabby laid down and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I need some Oc's for the other Clan's, if you would like one of yours in this story please send or review like this.<strong>

**Name:**

**Rank:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**


	9. Chapter 8

Gorseclaw padded into the apprentices den, and headed for Ashpaw's nest. He jabbed the she-cat's ribs, she opened her eyes and looked at her mentor. She then remembered that they were training today, she quickly stood up and shook the moss off of her pelt.

"We're patrolling the RiverClan border with a few other warriors, we'll be leaving soon. Meet the rest of us at the entrance of the camp." The large black-and-white tom told her right before he walked back out of the den.

Ashpaw stretched her back, quickly groomed her pelt then ran out of the apprentices den. She found her mentor, Lillyheart, Oaktail, Wolffrost and Whitefoot at the entrance to the camp.

"Alright let's go, we'll be back by sunhigh." The deputy, Oaktail told them, and with that the group of cats began to leave the Shadowclan camp.

The patrol got to the Riverclan border and started to renew the border's scent markers. But before they could go any farther down to the lake, a smaller patrol of Riverclan warriors came running down the Greenleaf twoleg place.

A white she-cat led the small patrol to the border, once they got to the Shadowclan cats the lifted her tail, telling them to stop where they are. The white she-cat looked to Oaktail and greeted him politely, "Hello Oaktail, I hope prey is running well in Shadowclan."

The large brown tom nodded, "I hope the same for your clan as well Pink-" He was cut off by one of the Riverclan warriors. A sand coloured cat step forward, towards the large Shadowclan tom.

"It's Pinkstar now. Coalstar was killed a few sunrises ago." She told them before Pinkstar could stop her from tell the Shadowclan patrol.

"Congratulations, Pinkstar. Hopefully you won't make the same mistake that Coalstar did." The Shadowclan deputy advised the white she-cat.

"What are you implying, Oaktail?" The sandy she-cat asked in a sharp tone, almost hissing it.

"He's implying that you Riverclan cats shouldn't mess with Shadowclan anymore, we're the strongest of the four clans and we don't need trouble from a weak, fish eating one!" Whitefoot exclaimed to the Riverclan patrol, unsheathing his claws.

One of the Riverclan warriors pounced onto Whitefoot and started to wildly claw at him. "Get off of him, Pikefrost!" Pinkstar hissed, the light brown tabby that attacked Whitefoot, stood and slowly padded back to his side of the border.

"Control your warriors, Pinkstar. Or we'll do it for you." Wolffrost threatened, unsheathing his claws as Whitefoot glared at the Riverclan tabby.

"Whitefoot you can go back to the camp and let Berryleaf tend to those scratches." Oaktail ordered as he looked back to the Riverclan patrol.

"Why don't we go back to what we were doing?" The large brown deputy hissed to Pinkstar before padding down the border with the rest of the Shadowclan cats walking behind him.

"I'm fine, Oaktail I think I can survive until we get back to camp." The gold and white tom instead, but Oaktail just shook his head.

"No, Whitefoot you will go back to the camp and get those wounds looked at. And that's an order; always listen to your clan's deputy."

Whitefoot glared at the Shadowclan deputy for a few heartbeats before nodding at slowly padding back to camp.

* * *

><p>"Go get something to eat; we'll leave for battle training after I go see if Snowcloud is okay." Gorseclaw told his apprentice. Ashpaw nodded and they padded away, Gorseclaw to the nursery's entrance and Ashpaw to the fresh-kill pile.<p>

She picked out a small mouse from the top of the pile and walked over to the apprentices den to eat. She took small neat bites, as a dark brown tom named Rattooth padded over to her.

"Hello, Ashpaw. Lillyheart told me that your patrol was attacked, are you alright?" The tom asked as he sat down in front of her.

"We didn't really get attacked; it was just Whitefoot that got hurt." The gray tabby explained, Rattooth nodding, "Oh, Lillyheart didn't tell me that." He laughed.

"I hope you enjoy your training with Gorseclaw." The dark brown cat said as he stood back up.

"Thank you, Rattooth." Ashpaw thanked as he padded into the warriors den. As the gray apprentice finished her mouse Gorseclaw came back out of the nursery and came towards her.

"We will be battle training first, Ashpaw."

**I still need Oc's.**

**Open spots are:**

**Deputy for Windclan and Thunderclan.**

**Medicine cat for Windclan.**

**Warriors, apprentices, queens and elders for Windclan, Thunderclan and Riverclan.**

**Thanks :D**


	10. Chapter 9

Gorseclaw and Ashpaw quickly walked to the training area, which was a small clearing in the middle of the pines.

Once the two Shadowclan cats got to the training area Gorseclaw started to show Ashpaw her first battle move.

"We're starting off with playing dead, it is good to use if a larger enemy has over powered you by pinning you down onto the ground. All you do is go limp while your enemy is attacking you, let's try it out."

The gray apprentice nodded a bit nervously, just before her mentor attacked her. The younger cat yelped in surprise as Gorseclaw's teeth met her shoulder. Ashpaw tried to fight back as while the larger tom pinned her down. She struggled under his weight; forcing herself to stay calm as her mentor clawed at her pelt.

After several minutes of struggling she went limp, doing the battle move Gorseclaw showed her, the black-and-white tom stopped clawing and biting Ashpaw and stood before her.

"You need to be quicker; we'll try it again tomorrow. Go get so new moss for the elders, and then you can eat and rest." But before the smaller cat could even open her mouth ask why Gorseclaw had used his claws and teeth while training, her mentor stared to quickly pad away from the training area.

Ashpaw charged after the black-and-white tom, furious that he just walked away after a training session like that. Once she caught up to Gorseclaw and ran in front of him to stop him from going any farther.

"Why did we train with unsheathed claws? When Longpaw and Yellowpaw helped me with battle moves as a kit we did it with sheathed claws!" The gray tabby hissed to her mentor, her fur sticking up and her amber eyes blazing. But her mentor just looked at her and chuckled, "Well, you were just a kit, weren't you?"

"But Longpaw always told me that even warriors train with sheathed claws, even Silverheart told me that!" Ashpaw spat to the larger cat, him looking outraged as he hissed back a response, "Silverheart is not a true warrior! She has no idea what it even means to work hard, she's just a soft little kittypet that Froststar felt bad for and let her into ShadowClan!"

**(Sorry I haven't updated in a while and that this chapter is short. I've been busy with some things and haven't got any time to work on this story)**


End file.
